Love is Hurtful
by Whatsy
Summary: What if Ashfur didn't love Squirrelflight? What if Brambleclaw actually did mate with Sorreltail? What if Squirrelflight became mates with Sootfur? What if Rainwhisker never died? How would everything turn out? Will life ever be the same? Rated T for you'll find out if you read. AshfurXWhitepaw BrambleclawX Sorreltail SootfurX Squirrelflight and lots of others! ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! There is a lot of AshfurXWhitepaw in this chapter, so if you don't like, maybe you shouldn't read it. Anyway... check out my other stories too! PLEASEE! This may seem a little confusing, because Leafpool is supposed to be Leafpaw, but I changed it around, so yeah... To the story!**

Ashfur was pacing back and forth. His thick gray pelt was fluffed up in worry. He was waiting for the battle patrol to come back. Ashfur was put in the patrol to guard the camp with a few other cats. RiverClan was trying to take more territory than they needed again. All the leaders had decided when the Clans settled here, that they were fine with their territory. Now, Leopardstar was trying to get her paws on even more land! Brambleclaw, the new deputy walked over to him, his powerful tabby shoulders rippling. Brambleclaw purred.

"Ashfur, I'm sure Whitepaw will be fine!" He had grown very close to Whitepaw, and she was the only thing Ashfur was worrying about.

"What if she's not?" The gray tom mewed. He thought of her soft white pelt, and her beautiful green eyes...

"Ashfur, I'm sure Brightheart and Cloudtail wouldn't appreciate what you're saying now."

Brambleclaw playfully nudged his shoulder. Ashfur snorted. Of course they wouldn't! He had been a warrior for a long time, but that didn't matter right? Whitepaw was close to getting her warrior name anyway! Brambleclaw was staring at me, eyes filled with laughter. Then, he started to tease Ashfur.

"You'd better make sure you don't get your ears clawed off by Cloudtail!" Brambleclaw meowed.

"She's their only daughter, anyway." He continued.

"What were you planning to name your kits?"

Just then, Sorreltail came out of the medicine den and pounced on Brambleclaw. He grunted in mock surprise and tried to push her off. Ashfur watched in amusement. _This _was how Ashfur was going to get his revenge. After a few minutes of long play-fighting, Dustpelt came to break them up.

"Stop it you two!" He mewed.

"You are not kits anymore!" With that, Dustpelt went back to guard the entrance. Sorreltail licked the top of Brambleclaw's head, and he licked her cheek. Ashfur wrinkled his nose as Sorreltail left.

"Why don't you two become mates already? You're both warriors." Ashfur asked him. Brambleclaw glared at him.

"Brackenfur is her mate!" Brambleclaw hissed.

"What?" Ashfur mewed in shock. Brackenfur and Sorreltail had never really shown an interest in each other, and it certainly didn't seem like they wanted to become mates.

"Yes! When Willowpelt was alive, she told Sorreltail that Brackenfur would be a good mate for her! When Willowpelt died, all Sorreltail wanted to do was make her mother happy!" He mewed sadly.

"She likes you though, doesn't she?" Brambleclaw and Sorreltail spent a lot of time together, everybody was waiting for them to become mates.

"Yes, she told me that when she took Brackenfur as a mate, but I think Brackenfur _does _like her."

Brambleclaw sighed. I heard lots of paw steps coming towards the camp. The tom's ears swiveled toward the noise. Wails were heard, but also cheers. They ran to the entrance as Firestar and the rest of the patrol burst in.

"What happened?"

Everybody that stayed back at camp crowed around Firestar. Firestar just ran up to the ledge and called a meeting.

"Cats of ThunderClan, RiverClan has failed in their attempt to steal our territory! They have lost no cats, but I am sad to say that we have lost a noble warrior."

Firestar mewed as two cats padded into camp with a body on their back. Firestar padded down as the body was settled in the clearing.

"Brackenfur!"

A single shriek rang out through the silent clearing. Cats began to wail in grief as they realized who had been killed. Firestar sadly gazed down at Brackenfur as Sorreltail ran forward. She started licking his head to try to wake him up.

"Wake up!" Sorreltail wailed.

Squirrelflight and Sootfur stood side by side pelts brushing. They were going to become mates soon, and everyone knew it. Sootfur walked up to his grieving sister only to be sent back by a hiss. Everyone paid their last respects to Brackenfur and left Sorreltail and Brackenfur alone. Brambleclaw eyes were filled with grief, even though Brackenfur had been Sorreltail's mate, he didn't want him dead! He sat next to Sorreltail, head bent down. Sootfur and Squirrelflight were sharing tongues nearby whispering to each other. Meanwhile, Ashfur was looking for Whitepaw.

"Whitepaw!" Ashfur was calling across the whole camp.

"Ashfur!" He heard a voice purr. Ashfur looked and saw Whitepaw staring up at him. He started licking her head.

"Stop it! You're not my mother!" Whitepaw squeaked.

"You'll wish I was!" He mrrowed in laughter.

"Yes, because not even _I _washed her that hard, Ashfur!" He looked around and Brightheart was staring at him, eyes filled with amusement.

"I trust you to take good care of her." Brightheart whispered and left to find Cloudtail.

Everything seemed like it would be perfect.

**You like? Review pleasee! I'm sorry if its short, but I don't have all the time in the world... For those of you who don't know, Willowpelt was Sorreltail's, Sootfur's, and Rainwhisker's mother. Whitestorm was their father. I'll have to find a way to fit Rainwhisker in here... Anybody have any ideas who Rainwhisker's mate should be?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back once again! I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! Really? Why would I own Warriors?! This story is in the new territory, yet RiverClan keeps causing trouble. Hope that cleared everything up. I also need more reviews! MORE REVIEWS PEOPLE I ONLY HAVE 4 REVIEWS! Check out my other stories too!**

"I now name you Whitewing. We now welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar finished.

"Whitewing, Whitewing!" The Clan chanted.

Ashfur bounded over to Whitewing and licked her cheek. Brightheart and Cloudtail fussed over their only daughter.

"I'm so proud of you, my love!" Ashfur mewed.

"Brightheart! Cloudtail! Leave me and Ashfur alone!" Whitewing complained.

"We're not bothering Ashfur! You're our only daughter! What do you want us to do?" Cloudtail mewed, cross.

"Oh, lighten up! We'll go now, dear." Brightheart nudged Cloudtail playfully. When the pair had left, Ashfur purred.

"Finally a warrior, huh? I'm proud of you, Whitewing." Ashfur mewed warmly.

"Well, I have to go now! I promised Leafpool I'd help her sort herbs." Whitewing mewed, remembering her promise to the medicine cat.

"What?! You just became a warrior! Why don't you hang out with your best friend for a while?" Ashfur protested.

"Sorry, Ashfur! Maybe later? Oh, and if I'm too busy, I guess it'll have to be tomorrow." Whitewing's eyes glinted mischievously. That she-cat was certainly up to something...

"Fine! I'll see you later, okay Whitewing?" With that, she bounded off, without a reply to his words.

Ashfur sighed and decided to go see Brambleclaw if he could tag along on a patrol. He wondered what had gone on with Sorreltail and Brambleclaw. Sorreltail was obviously still grieving, and it wouldn't be good if she mated with Brambleclaw, right after Brackenfur's death. Ashfur was _positive _that the two would eventually get together. Even if it took countless moons, he knew this was true love. Then, there was Squirrelflight and Sootfur. Ashfur thought Squirrelflight had been the right one for her, but then he realized he shouldn't contain her fiery temper. Brambleclaw had also tried, but wasn't ready to deal with her instant mood-swings. Both of them had found the right she-cats for each other, and they wouldn't want to change it now! Ashfur looked around for Brambleclaw again. He was sitting down in the middle of the camp, probably looking to gather cats for a patrol.

"Brambleclaw!" Ashfur called. Brambleclaw glanced towards him.

"Yes?"

"Can I go on a patrol?" Ashfur asked.

"Sorry, Ashfur! All the patrols have been picked out for the day! I can't take any cat out, besides you need to rest! You went on four patrols yesterday!" Brambleclaw apologized.

"Fine." Ashfur grumbled. What was he going to do now? He couldn't sit around camp all day, doing nothing! He spotted Whitewing sorting herbs outside, eyes glinting with amusement. That she-cat was going to _pay_.

"Don't stare too hard at her, or you'll scare her away!" Sootfur mewed, coming up from behind him.

"She won't be going anywhere when I'm done with her!" Ashfur growled.

"Why? What'd she do? Try to spend one day without you? You can't blame her Ashfur. Whitewing can't always be with you!" Sootfur tried reasoning.

"You're always with Squirrelflight! How is it my fault if I just want to be with Whitewing?" Ashfur protested. Sootfur sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Squirrelflight _chooses _to be with me. I don't pressure her in to doing anything she doesn't want to do. Its time you learned that, if you want Whitewing as a mate, that is." Sootfur mewed and walked away.

Ashfur just _couldn't _live without Whitewing! Not even for less than a day! He'd go sick with worry, and the other cats obviously didn't appreciate having a distracted Ashfur with them, on a patrol. If only there was something he could do... Maybe he could ask Firestar! Ashfur decided to ask the leader if there was anything he needed to do. Ashfur walked up the ledge into the leader's den. He spotted Firestar sitting in his nest at the back of the den. Sandstorm was talking to him.

"Firestar, I just don't think you should allow it! Sorreltail and Brambleclaw must be kept apart for only a few more moons! We'll see if that makes a difference, if it does, that's great! If it doesn't, then I don't think there's anything we can do. It was Brackenfur's dream to have Sorreltail as his mate, and I really want to keep him happy!" Sandstorm was arguing.

"You're worried about keeping a StarClan cat happy?" Firestar was seething with rage.

"Brackenfur _should _understand! If not, I don't think he'll make a promising StarClan cat, at all! Now, Sandstorm, would you mind doing your duties?" Firestar asked, curtly.

Sandstorm stormed out of the den, not looking at Ashfur once.

"Firestar?" Ashfur called out. Firestar looked up, surprised.

"Yes, Ashfur?" Firestar asked wearily.

"What was all that about?" Ashfur asked curiously. A fire blazed in Firestar's green eyes. Ashfur took a step back. Then Firestar sighed.

"Nothing. What were you here for?"

"I'm bored, isn't there anything I can do?" Ashfur asked. Firestar knew Ashfur's behavior very well, and had been on four patrols with him yesterday.

"Ashfur, you know you're not any good on a patrol when you're thinking about Whitewing." Firestar sighed. Then he thought of something.

"The dirt-place needs cleaning, we don't want the cats making dirt on the leaves. They could be useful or cats could accidentally make dirt on an important herb. That should keep you busy! I hope to see it clean. Thanks for volunteering, Ashfur!" Firestar mewed.

That was disgusting! Cats _never _cleaned the dirt-place! Ashfur didn't know what had gotten Firestar to think it needed cleaning the one time he had asked to help! He sighed and decided to see Whitewing before he left. He would surely stink when he got back! Ashfur thought about cleaning his self in the river, after he was done..

"Whitewing!" Ashfur called out. Whitewing appeared out of the medicine den. Her eyes were sparkling. Oh StarClan, did she like medicine cat duties? She just couldn't become a medicine cat!

"Did you have fun cleaning the dirt-place?" Whitewing asked innocently. Ashfur's ears perked up in surprise. How did Whitewing know that? The disgusted look on Ashfur's face might have clued her, but he hadn't even _been _to the dirt-place. That's it! It was Whitewing's idea to make him clean the dirt-place.

"No. I never cleaned the dirt-place. Why would I? There's never been a cat cleaning the dirt-place before!" Ashfur mewed, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh. Well, I have to go now! I hear Leafpool calling me!" Whitewing gasped quickly.

"No you don't! I'm sure Leafpool can wait!" Whitewing had already disappeared into the medicine den.

Ashfur sighed. That she-cat was out to get him, wasn't she? Well, he still had the dirt-place to clean. Ashfur shook out his pelt and started towards the dirt-place, nose wrinkled in disgust.

**The end. Review please! Yes, I know the Clan cats probably never had to clean the dirt-place, but I was out of ideas... Besides, I liked the idea of Ashfur cleaning the dirt-place.. WELL. I'M GONNA GO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW. See you at the next chapter, my lovelies! REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. The next chapter will focus more on SootXSquirrel! Yes, Rainwhisker's not Birchfall's mentor. Was he? I pick random cats that seem less likely to interact with each other, much. I have no idea... Yes, I also know that I did not mention Birchfall's ceremony. Let's just say that Birchfall had his earlier in the day..**

Ashfur was grumbling to himself. Was Whitewing against him? She made him clean the _dirt place, _for StarClan's sake! That she-cat was a lunatic. Ashfur had just woken up, like the other cats that were bustling around. He quickly groomed his fur and looked for Brambleclaw. Ashfur stretched and left the den, seeing Brambleclaw centered by warriors and apprentices. Birchfall and Whitewing, whom had been sitting their vigils, were by Brambleclaw, too. They insisted they would rest, when they got back.

"Sorreltail, Rainwhisker, Birchfall, and Ashfur! You are the hunting patrol! I suggest you head out now," Brambleclaw was nodding to Sorreltail, who was in charge of the patrol.

"Let's head out!" Sorreltail mewed, cheerily. Birchfall was bounding alongside Rainwhisker, waiting to leave. Sorreltail went through the entrance, signaling them to follow.

"We're going to hunt at the farthest end of the territory, by the lake," She informed us. We walked in silence for a few moments, until Birchfall started making noises.

"Birchfall! Stop it!" Rainwhisker hissed.

"I'm not doing anything!" Birchfall protested, indignant. Ashfur and Sorreltail stopped walking, to look back at the two.

"What's going on?" Sorreltail demanded.

"I heard noises. I thought that it was Birchfall, but its not!" Rainwhisker mewed, bewildered. The noises started up again. It sounded like the rustling of leaves, created by a cat.

"Look, we can check it out after we catch our prey, and bring it back to camp. Let's go now!" Sorreltail mewed, impatiently.

When they got near the lake, all of them split up. Ashfur scented the air, and smelled a mouse nearby. He stalked forward, silently, and wriggled his haunches. He pounced, his teeth silencing the squeak that emitted throughout the forest. The tom caught a sparrow and a thrush, before meeting up with the others. It was the beginning of New-leaf, and the prey was plentiful, while the forest was luscious. The trees were all green with birds singing, melodiously, in them. They were perfect. Just like Whitewing was. A mew brought him back to reality.

"Are you ready to go, Ashfur?" Sorreltail asked.

"Yes." Ashfur replied, picking up his catch.

"So, where's Rainwhisker and Birchfall?" Ashfur was looking for the newly named warrior, and his old mentor.

"Right behind us!" Sorreltail flicked her tail behind her. The two cats bounded up with their prey.

"Let's go! Hurry!" Their voices were muffled by their prey.

They quickly returned to camp and dropped their catches on the fresh-kill pile. Firestar padded over to them.

"Sorreltail, has your patrol seen any commotion by the borders?"

"No, we haven't. Is there something wrong, Firestar?" Sorreltail questioned, anxious.

"The border patrol reported that RiverClan has been scented inside our territory. Very far, in fact. ThunderClan rarely hunts there, so it must be the reason that RiverClan wasn't detected earlier. I've decided to have our cats hunt there, for a bit." Firestar sounded confident. He wouldn't let his Clan be overpowered.

"That sounds like a good plan!" Birchfall mewed. The other cats nodded in agreement.

"Rainwhisker and Sorreltail, I want you two to see if Leafpool needs any help collecting herbs. Whitewing was only temporarily helping her, after that patrol, she went straight to the Warrior's den. I don't think she'll be helping again, any time soon." Firestar's eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Why? What happened?" Ashfur asked, baffled.

"A little incident. She let her tongue slip, supposedly, Leafpool saved her." Firestar purred. Ashfur snorted. Trust Firestar's kin to plot together. Ashfur knew what Firestar meant, and it seemed like they were all against him!

"Sure. Well, if you ever want me to clean the dirt-place, again, you should ask Whitewing to check with the conspirators to see if I've actually done it first." Ashfur replied scathingly.

Firestar's eyes widened in surprise. Whitewing, clearly, must not have informed Firestar about the little "incident". Sighing, Ashfur settled down by a low-hanging tree. It sure was hot for early new-leaf! He might as well get his rest, before the evening patrol. He didn't want them to take off without him, like they had last time. Ashfur was close enough to dozing, when he saw Birchfall and Whitewing, chatting. The two cats were coming closer into ear-shot, but it didn't look like they planned coming over to Ashfur. _Birchfall seems uncomfortable.. Well, he always does around Whitewing, _Ashfur thought. He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but he couldn't help it.

"Whitewing, would you go for a walk with me tonight?" Birchfall asked.

"What for, Birchfall? If its important, we could go now. If its not, could it wait until tomorrow?" Whitewing replied, curious about what Birchfall wanted.

"Why can't you go tonight?" Birchfall was holding back a whiny response.

"Ashfur and I have already planned to have a walk, I wouldn't want to let him down! Birchfall, just tell me what its about!" Whitewing sighed, exasperated. Birchfall flinched, and held back a growl.

"Ashfur? Why are you always with him?" Birchfall hissed. Ashfur started bristling. He was trying not to pounce on the newly-named warrior. The nerve of that arrogant tom! Whitewing's fur was fluffed up twice its size.

"He's my best friend! Do you have a problem with that?!" Whitewing snarled.

"Yes, actually I do! You were always with me when we were apprentices! We were best friends! We did everything together! Then, you started patrolling with _him._ You hardly ever talked to me after that! I was so lonely. You never even came to check up with me!" Birchfall mewed, broken. Whitewing gaped.

"Birchfall, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that I hurt you so much. Now I understand why you always looked at Ashfur like that. Even though, the furball's too dense to see anything, I understand," she replied softly.

"I forgive you, Whitewing. Its not entirely your fault. You just wanted a change for once. I don't blame you as much as I do myself." Birchfall mewed, somewhat arrogant.

"I promise I'll make it up to you, Birchfall. I'll spend more time with you, even more than Ashfur!" Whitewing meowed, happily. The two cats purred and entwined their tails.

Ashfur felt a twinge of jealousy. _They're just friends. Calm yourself, _he reminded himself. It most certainly didn't seem like they were just friends. Not the way Birchfall acted. Whitewing could be as clueless as a kit sometimes! She had called Ashfur dense, but was it really the other way around? Could Whitewing not see, that if she fell in love with two toms, how torn she would end up? Ashfur curled up into a ball, not caring about the evening patrol. Ashfur whimpered in his sleep. Somebody save me from this sinking hole of misery. This dirty sea of dreams, something that will always hurt me.

**The end. I'll try updating faster from now on! Review, please! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! Sooo. Its Chapter Four time. I'd like to thank the reviewers who have stayed with me since I began to write fanfics! Love ya guys! :D**

Sootfur was staring at the walls of the Warrior's den, unable to sleep. Squirrelflight was curled up peacefully in her nest by Sootfur. The tom fidgeted in his nest, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. He hissed in pain as he sat on a thorn.

"Great StarClan, Sootfur! Quit making all that noise and go to sleep!" Rainwhisker growled.

"Thanks for all the sympathy, brother dear." Sootfur mewed sarcastically. Rainwhisker snorted and went back to sleep. Sootfur sighed restlessly as Squirrelflight shifted, beside him.

"Do you want to go for a stroll?" Squirrelflight asked Sootfur, blinking her eyes open. The tom purred and licked her cheek.

"I didn't want to wake you, love. You can go back to sleep," Sootfur whispered, softly. Squirrelflight sat up in her nest and flicked his ear with her tail.

"Too late. Let's go!" Squirrelflight was enthusiastic, for a cat who had just been woken up!

"Well, if you insist." Sootfur stretched while Squirrelflight picked her way through the sleeping cats. He quickly followed her lead outside. Spiderleg glanced at them.

"Where are you two going?" Spiderleg questioned.

"For a walk. Sootfur couldn't sleep." Squirrelflight piped up.

"Be careful out there. RiverClan might be lurking by our borders again," Spiderleg warned.

"Okay!" Squirrelflight and Sootfur both called out, as they made their way through the barrier.

"Where'd you want to go?" Sootfur asked.

"We should walk around the whole territory!" Squirrelflight mewed, excitedly.

"Be wary of RiverClan!" Sootfur reminded her. Squirrelflight just snorted. As the walked, they talked about nothing in particular. It was good to not have to worry about the Clans starving. It was good not to have to worry about when the next battle would be.

"Ashfur and Whitewing are so adorable together!" Squirrelflight was squealing. The gray-black tom purred.

"Of course they are! Ashfur just needs to cope without Whitewing sometimes. He can't always have her following him around!" Sootfur mewed.

"He's a tom! Do you ever want me away from you?" Squirrelflight argued.

"That's different! I don't force you!" Sootfur protested.

"Whatever you like to think." Squirrelflight rolled her eyes. Sootfur sighed.

"Have you heard about Birchfall? He's trying to get Whitewing to love him!" The ginger she-cat exclaimed.

"What?! He has no right!" Sootfur mewed, outraged.

"Well, according to the queens, he's allowed to have more than a crush on Whitewing. Birchfall was supposed to ask her to be his mate, when they went on a walk! Those queens really need to stop gossiping though." Squirrelflight added.

"What? Ashfur has absolutely no knowledge of this?!" Sootfur snarled. Squirrelflight shrugged.

"The queens say that Whitewing would be better off with somebody who understands her." Squirrelflight mewed.

"Ashfur _does _understand her! Those she-cats are blind! Whitewing'll never be happy with Birchfall! He's a lousy excuse for a warrior, anyway." Sootfur was mewed, rapidly.

Squirrelflight accidentally tripped on a tree root and stumbled head over paws downhill. The surprised tom lunged forward to stop his love. As the moonlight filtered through the trees, he gazed into her perfect, green eyes. A purr erupted from both of their throats. The two cats fell asleep there, not a care in the world, with their tails entwined.

The next morning, Squirrelflight woke with a start. She felt a soft pelt beside her, but hard dirt underneath her. When she gazed around, Squirrelflight remembered what had happened last night. Sootfur had gone for a walk with her. She prodded the tom with her paw. The Clan must be worried! Both cats had been gone the whole night, and they had only bothered to tell Spiderleg a few details. He probably must have expected that they would come back before dawn. Squirrelflight poked him again.

"Wake up!" She hissed.

"Sootfur, wake up!" Squirrelflight mewed, louder. The tom stirred but did not wake. She had no choice left... Squirrelflight bit down on his tail hard. Sootfur yowled in pain and was up on his paws, in an instant.

"Where's the intruder?" He whispered to Squirrelflight.

"No where, Mouse-brain! That was me!" She purred in amusement.

"Why would you bite me?" Sootfur asked, bewildered.

"You wouldn't wake! Its already dawn, think of how worried the Clan must be! Hurry, we need to go, before cats start to notice!" Squirrelflight mewed urgently. _If they haven't noticed already, _she thought.

"Why didn't you say so before? Let's go!" Sootfur raced through the forest with Squirrelflight closely tailing him. They stopped at the barrier, out of breath, then entered. Spiderleg was snoozing by a tree. They snorted. Typical Spiderleg, of course.

"Spiderleg, wake up! Brambleclaw's going to give you apprentice duties for the rest of your moons!" Sootfur mewed, naughtily. Spiderleg woke up instantly, while the pair ran away. Brambleclaw and Firestar were emerging from the leader's den. They bounded down from the rocks.

"You two are up early!" Firestar narrowed his eyes.

"Don't think we don't know where you've been! Spiderleg informed us right away, we sent a cat to replace him before dawn. Thornclaw should've been more alert, I don't know why he didn't call for us when he saw you!" Brambleclaw mewed before Firestar had a chance. The fiery leader thanked him.

"Well, he, erm... He was going to, but he didn't want to disturb you!" Sootfur lied. Squirrelflight saw a wandering Thornclaw, who had obviously heard the lie. He nodded in appreciation, and they knew he would play along.

"Yes, I'm sorry!" Thornclaw apologized as he came over.

"Its alright. Just come right away next time." Firestar mewed.

"Okay." Thornclaw mewed.

"As for you two, normally I wouldn't punish any cat for staying out late, but there's the danger of RiverClan. We can't afford to lose valuable warriors! You should've known better!" Firestar mewed, clearly disappointed. Sootfur and Squirrelflight hung their heads in guilt.

"We're sorry.." They murmured.

"You're on apprentice duties for the rest of the moon. You're not allowed to leave camp, today, either. Don't even bother with the moss and bracken excuse! You can borrow some from Leafpool." Firestar told them, and left with Brambleclaw.

"That wasn't too bad, I suppose..." Sootfur mewed. Squirrelflight purred.

"It was worth it!" Thornclaw padded over to them.

"Thanks for covering for me. I was exhausted!"

"No problem. We thought you were Spiderleg, though!" Sootfur _mrrowed _with amusement.

"Oh well! At least your punishment isn't too bad!" Thornclaw meowed.

"As long as we have each other, everything will be alright." Squirrelflight purred and nuzzled Sootfur.

**The end of another chapter. I would like some more reviews. They're very nice. Yes, they are. *nod* I really do hate the e-mail alert problem! The followers have no idea that the story has been updated..**


End file.
